Without You I'm Fine I'll Be Your Everything
by Anieshwa
Summary: A songfic about Calleigh and Eric based on the song Without You By Hinder. If you had an abusive dad what would you do? Calleigh breaks up with Eric because of her dad, but he waits for her. Than he promises to be there Includes Song I'll Be by Edwin McCain.


**Disclaimer:**

**me:Bonnie!Wake up you silly sleepy head!You too Alice!**

**alice and bonnie: what is it Aniesa?!**

**me:I have an awesome idea for a song fic!**

**alice getting enthusiastic: Oooooooh who's it about and what song?**

**me:Calleigh and Eric and Without You By Hinder!I love that song!**

**alice and bonnie:Oooooooooh me too!**

**edward:so shall we continue to our date, love?**

**me:yes Edward, but I need to finish my disclaimer!**

**bonnie and alice:we'll take care of it goodbye!*pushes me and Edward out the door and into the volvo*She doesn't own C.S.I. Miami or Twilght or Edward...**

**alice:or me, but whatever! Read the story!**

CPOV:

"Calleigh wait!" Eric yelled after me.

"No I have to obey my father's wishes because he'll beat me if I don't!"

_I just wanna be alone tonight_

_I just wanna take a little breather_

_Cause lately all we do is fight_

_And every time it cuts me deeper_

"Calleigh, please listen to me! We can work this out!" he yelled in pain.

"Eric I love you! I just need a breather until I can graduate and get away from my father please understand!" I said sobbing.

"It's true then? The rumors going around that he hits you isn't it? Is that why you've been acting so strange?" he yelled sadly.

_Cause something's changed_

_You've been acting so strange_

_And it's taking it's toll on me_

_It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

"Eric I will come back when I'm ready!" I sobbed still running.

"Calleigh it's safe to say I'm not ready to let you leave!" he sobbed back.

"But I'm ready to let you go Eric!" I sobbed trying to get him to let go.

"Without you I'll see myself differently, I won't be the same Calleigh." he sobbed.

"Calleigh what's wrong?" Marisol asked running beside me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine without him. I'm sorry Eric." I sobbed

"Calleigh I love you please stop!" he begged.

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday_

_Without you, I'm seein myself so differently_

_I didn't wanna believe it then_

_But it all worked out in the end_

_When I watched you walk away_

_Well I never thought I'd say_

_I'm fine_

_Without you_

I ran into my house and the next day he called.

"Hey it's been long enough and I guess we were never meant to be together. If we are we have alot of growing up to do, but I still love you and that'll never change!" he sobbed into the phone.

"Eric I'm fine I want to be alone tonight. I just need a little breather." I cried.

_Called you up cause' it's been long enough_

_And you said that you were so much better_

_We have done a lot of growing up_

_We were never meant to be together_

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange_

_And it's taken it's toll on me_

_It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday_

_Without you, I'm seein myself so differently_

_I didn't wanna believe it then_

_But it all worked out in the end_

_When I watched you walk away_

_Well I never thought I'd say_

_I'm fine_

_Without you_

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange_

_And it's taken it's toll on me_

_It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday_

_Without you, I'm seein myself so differently_

_I didn't wanna believe it then_

_But it all worked out in the end_

_When I watched you walk away_

_Well I never thought I'd say_

_I'm fine,_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_I just wanna be alone tonight,_

_I just wanna take a little breather._

3 Months Later:

"We did it Mari! We graduated!" I squealed jumping up and down with my best friend.

"Yeah I know! And think in like four months we'll being going to the same college!" she said excitedly.

"Calleigh can I talk to you?" a way to familiar voice asked.

"Sure I'll be back in a minute Mari." I said giving her a hug.

"Ok see you later." she said and rolled her eyes before poking Alexx.

"Yes Eric?" i asked looking at the ground, to ashamed to look him in the eyes.

"I want you to know I still love you. And that I'll be your crying shoulder or whatever you need me to be." he said gently.

"I still love you too, Eric. Can you ever forgive me now that I can leave my dad?" I asked sadly.

"Yes I can Calleigh." Eric said before pulling me close and gently pressing his lips to mine.

We pulled away from each other and went back to join Marisol and Alexx.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_(Chorus:)_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_


End file.
